


Devotion

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: UraIchi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo Needs a Hug, M/M, Resurrection, Soul King Kurosaki Ichigo, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Day 1: Time Travel: ResurrectionIchigo can handle many things, many losses, but there are things even he can't.It is a good thing he eats the impossible for breakfast.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: UraIchi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759825
Comments: 14
Kudos: 368
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Will be back to do minor edits, just need this posted before I get perfection paralyzation

It speak of something that when Yhwach was well and truly dead, Ichigo reached for Kisuke’s spirit ribbon first.

He ate impossibility for breakfast reaching across dimensions and planes should have been easy enough.

Except it wasn’t _there._

  
  
  


**_n̴̢̨̢̛̗̞͕̤̤̭̪͍̗̹͍͓̙̠̣̼͉͍̹̫͛̓͗̽̆͂̂̀̿̎̈̋͗̓̍͑͘͘͝o̸̢̢̟̬͈̠̭̟̱̙͙̼̊͑̓̎̒̆̎̈́̀͂̄̅̊̿͗̏͌͑̈̐ͅ,̴͎̬̖̦̜̗̞̤̭̌̇̆̽̈́͂̄̍̓̍͂͗̅͌͘̕͜͜͝ ̵̡̣͈̬̹̳͈̔ṅ̴͙͇͈͖͍̞̜͔̱͔̠̭̪̼̫̩͌͂͒̔̏̒̋̆̐̉͂͗̅͛͘ō̵̢̳̭̘̖͔̝̣̜̫͔̗̗͗͂̓,̴̡̢̱̝̹̤̳͖͕̥̳̺̯̠̤͈̞͎̎̐̔̊̌̈́̓͋̓͆̒͗͊͛̃̓ ̵̧̼͇̯̲̮̜̥̟͆̓̒n̸̨̨̛͖̖̪̗̱̩̮͙̦̘͍̰̺̫͎̟̏̔̏͑̆͋͊ͅo̵̡̢̢͈̼͕̳̙̜̗̜̲̞̟͙͎̘̭̫̞̩͙͒̑̐̈͌̋̃̈́,̶̧̩̯̦͙͈̫̈́͌͋̎̋͆͐̂̂̈́̈́͊̊̔̅͑͛͘̚͘͝ ̵̮̤͗̅̃̎̅͑͑̇̾̈́̊͗͆̿͒̊̒͘̚ͅn̵̢͉̹̻͈̹̭̯̮̹̘̖̯̘̣͍̟̩͍̼̥̹̓̄̓̀̔̈́͌̏͆͐͂͆̎͝Ơ̸̢̢̧͎̙̲̻̰͕͖̟̻͕̼͇̈́̄͂̑͒̍̒͋̾̚͜͠,̷̳̗̔̌͐̑̃͗̈̅̈́͑̒̐̀̈̕̚͝ ̵̡̰̻͚̞͙̓̉͗̀̒́̓̋̽̑̄̓̔̚͝Ñ̶͊̋͜Ơ̸̘̙̦͛̈̇̃͒́̍̾͜N̶͚͈̖͙͓̩̭̂̔̋̏́O̶̥̰͈͕͒̄̅̾̈͛̓̌̈́̍̓̋͛̚͘͠͝͝Ņ̴͚͔͍̦̱̥̜̪̜̇̿͗͌͝ͅͅƠ̴̢̧̲͓͍̜̜͚̖̪̟̭̭̺͎̫̥̹͔͉̤̂̎̀̏͠_ **

  
  
  


“Ichigo?” his head snapped up, and His face must have been terrifying because both Uryu and Aizen both went on the defensive.

Ignoring them, he turned on the Throne. He had been feeling the pressing conscious from the Throne since he drew their attention. It felt like The Hogyoku power sentience, but far older than the Hogyoku.

“Can you fix him,” he asked because _he can’t._

“Ichi-“ He held up a hand to stop Uryu from talking, for questioning.

_I cannot but I can offer you a chance._

“I would have to become King,” He heard a sharp intake from Uryu, and the pressing look from Aizen. There was irony in it that wasn’t lost on him.

_Yes. You would have the power to do almost anything._

“Would you accept my way of doing things?” because if he was going to sit on the seat, he was going to change the system, make it better. He wasn’t the type to let something broken stay broken but he had been through enough to start out with diplomacy.

_… I have never been asked that before._

The astonishment that Ichigo was even asking, made something in him ache fiercely, “Right, of course not.” 

_I think I would like to see your way of things._

Ichigo nodded and walked toward the Throne.

“Ichigo, what are you doing,” Uryuu interrupted sounding confused and panicked. 

“Kisuke is dead, Uryuu” Ichigo explained, flinching.

“It’s nice to know you are just as selfish as the rest of us,” Aizen snorted but for all he was sarcastic he knocked Uryuu out when Uryuu made a move to stop him.

“Shut up,” Ichigo rebuked, as he turned on heel and sat on what was left of the throne.

It wasn’t as strong as it could be with the amount of damage the last few years have battered it. Corruption was a necrosis disease. 

He let the consciousness of the Throne into his inner world, and the power was nearly blinding. “What is your name?” he murmured as moments of time flashes in front of his eyes, and the feeling of new nerve endings grew as he became peripherally aware of all dimensions. He could feel the infection and crumbling edges.

Reaching for the soul he knew was Kisuke before he could completely disappear into the cycle, Ichigo pulled him close. Then letting his instincts re-weave Kisuke’s spirit ribbon into Kisuke’s body, pulling the body towards his side. 

_I have never had one._

“Well, how about you think on it, and get back to me,” Ichigo offered, as he caressed the cracks and damage that the worlds had suffered. In the state the worlds were, it would only take one more calamity for it to fray into ruin and destruction. 

_Thank you, I will._

“I am going to have to unweave the damage,” Ichigo announced, as he began picking at the fate strings. Too much damage, better unravel and re-weave. 

“Good luck,” Aizen offered, sounding paradoxically awed and sardonic. Ichigo glanced toward his once enemy and had a thought. 

Smirking, Ichigo wrapped his new power around unconscious Kisuke and surprised Aizen then shattered the fates weave. 


End file.
